Quenteri Al-Vorl of House Thruum
Personality ' ' Loyal, Strong-willed, Direct, these are a few words used to describe Quen. The fuel of vigor and steadfast resolution few things can weaken her resolve. In both public and private she maintains these and uses them to the utmost while leading with pride. ' ' Quen has used her intellect to her advantage and pressed herself to be unwavering, although easily called stubborn. Quen’s life full of experience is what made her the stalwart defense she is today; while in search for true democracy and in a greater search to make other’s life’s good and right is her striving. ' ' However, her big ideals and rapid reaction pace are sometimes seen as lackluster and presumptuous, causing her to find some natural enemies in the opposing parties. At the end of the day, Quen is a battle if you oppose her. As her role settles in, Quen has realized that intrigue and subtle-talk are more necessary than not in ascertaining information and assessing the status of her people. Quen stays strong in rough situations and comes at life’s troubles always with a disarming smile to all who threaten to disrupt the peace. ' ' Background ' ' Originally born on the moon of Concord Dawn, Quen’s life began in conflict at the beginning of the Cold War. Mandalore’s neutrality had kept it from engaging in most of the New Republic’s conflicts, but plenty of such conflicts floated into their territory and forced their hand. Concord Dawn contained dozens of Clans that retained the original combative origins of the Mandalorians, and so they narrowly avoided the major outbreak of conflict because of the protectors found on the moon. Her own Clan and House were of combative origin and so at a young age, Quen began training and preparing to earn her signature armour. By the end of the Cold War, Quen had already been apart of several battles, although due largely to being forced into the conflicts. After the Cold War, Mandalore began upgrading its defenses and furthering its neutrality. ' ' By age ten, the Zhan Empire attacked Mandalore. Previously engage with so many battles in recent years, the Mandalorian defenses were still not up to par with the Zhan attack force and so they succumbed to a brief invasion of Concord Dawn. Clan Al-VorlRhum was largely annihilated save for Quenteri. After the event, she went to live with a cadet branch of her House. At 15, Quen ventured beyond Mandalore and joined the Third Republic in an all-out affront to the resurgent Zhan Empire. She and several Clans from her House acted as commando units in the attack and proved that Mandalorians still maintained superiority on the field of battle, and tactfulness at the peace talks. By the end of the conflict, Quen joined the Third Republic Armed forces and participated in the reestablishment of the Democracy. By twenty, she had earned her armor. After two more tours of duty with the Third Republic, she retired from the Republic and returned home. Given a scared and heavily tired state, she took up residence as a political clerk. ' ' However, her ambition got the better of her and so she traveled to Mandalore to represent her Clan, and then her House. Slowly working her way up towards a Regional Senator, and then Minister of Finance for the Duchess of House Kryze. Quen made many trade deals and instigated several embargos to further the economic growth of Mandalore. Then, Quen was nominated as Liaison of Mandalore to the Republic. This job only lasted a few years before she was picked up by the Vice-Chancellor as his Clerk. Her job at this point consisted of being a “Senator-for-hire” and generally representing neutral empires, or guilds. Quen rose quickly taking the Minority Leader’s seat, and then-Speaker of the Assembly, and then-Speaker of the House. Finally, she was elected as Supreme Chancellor after her 6th years as House Speaker was ending. Now, Quen looks to improving the Republic and its connections with those neutral parties that she has represented.